


Helping Hand

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Shibari, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: "Popular trans camgirl Roxy Lalonde finds an increasing demand from her lovely viewers for her to get tied up on camera, and since she's more than happy to please, she asks a good friend to come and give the people what they want"





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).



[Click here for that good good shibari!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/467703365112168470/488778470776635458/image0.jpg)


End file.
